


Good Night (Unfinished Story)

by Abarekiller



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Good night, see you in the morning, sleep tight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarekiller/pseuds/Abarekiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of my stories that I had started a few years ago, just kind of dropped...At least this way, you can get an idea of how much my writing has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night (Unfinished Story)

 

            _Fwoooosh!_

 

            Twilight bolted right up in her bed, the sudden burst of heat washing over her body - she quickly pushed her sheets off, just in case she started sweating. The young mare’s eyes snapped to the window, a sudden flash catching her attention; but whatever it was disappeared, but she did see a faint source of light fading away into the night sky.

 

            “Spike?!” The lavender pony turned to look down at her young assistant; but he was gone. “Spike where did you go?” Her eyes darted around the room, hoping to find the wyrm, but there was no one with her. “SPIKE?!?!”

 

            “Twilight what’s wrong?” The young mare turned her head to the source of the familiar voice, with a sigh of relief she saw her young assistant at the doorway. The young dragon just stood there as he took another drink from his cup.

 

            “Nothing,” the young mare laughed. “I think I just had a bad dream, that’s all.” Thinking back on it now, there was no need for her to react like she did. Spike wouldn’t of upped and disappear like that, all he did was just get himself a little drink that was all. The dragon was still a baby; he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Something came across her mind.

 

            “Spike, what were you doing down stairs?” Twilight asked.

 

            “Down stairs?” the wyrm smiled nervously, his eyes started to wonder around the dark room. The young dragon turned his attention to the mare as he heard a small laugh coming from her direction.

 

            “Did you enjoy your birthday cake?” Twilight giggled.

 

            “Yeah,” Spike laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. “Thanks again.” he gave his lips one more lick, tasting the remains of the ruby frosting.

 

            “Are you going to be alright tonight?” Twilight’s tone changed. A worried look expression beginning to show. “Do you want me to stay up with you for a bit?” she asked, the memories of the past few nights filling her head. For the past few weeks, Spike’s sleep cycle had been abnormal as of lately. He had not been able to fall asleep during the night, he would be found out cold during the day; and even when he did find some form of sleep, it would only been a couple of hours at a time.

 

            “Nah.” the young dragon let out a yawn, stretching his arms behind his back. “I’m actually really tired tonight.” he smiled, “I think you were right, today was what I just needed, that’s all.” the young dragon pulled the blanket off of his pallet.

 

            “Well if you’re sure.” the young unicorn watched as her friend started to make himself comfortable into his pallet. “Well, I guess I will see you in the morning Spike,” Twilight spoke, leaning her head back onto her pillow. With a bit of magic, she levitated the covers back onto her body.

 

            “Okay… Twilight,” Spike yawned, smacking his lips. “I’ll see you in the morning.” he dug his face into his pillow. “Good night.”

 

            “Good night Spike,” Twilight whispered. For the next few moments the young mare just laid there, just watching her assistant breath slowly. Since Dragon’s body temperature was normally high, she decided not to ask about the sudden burst in the air; since more than likely he didn’t feel anything out of place. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

            As she continued to watch her friend, Twilight’s eye lids started to become heavier, soon the room was filled with the sound of her peaceful breathing.

 

\---

 

            “…do you think you could do me a favor…?”

 

            “Mmm, what is it Spike?” the young mare moaned, to the soft spoken voice. Slowly opening her eyes, the young mare’s vision was soon flooded by the Celestia’s light. Groaning from her slumber, the young mare started to sit herself up, waiting for her vision to return. Rubbing her eyes, her vision returned as she started to look around.

 

            “Spike?” she yawn, her eyes going about the room. “Spike where are you?” she asked, panic in her voice. “Spike?” but there was no answer; Twilight was alone in her room.

 

            “Where is he?” Twilight jumped off her bed, she was worried about her friend. “Spike?” she quickly galloped through her room, checking any and all other rooms that were connected to their bedroom. “Spike?” she quickly made her way down the stairs and into the main room of the library.

 

            “Do you think you can do that for me?”

 

            Twilight tried her hardest to keep herself from falling as she stopped mid-step on the stairs, just out of sight of the front doors of the library. Cocking her head around the corner, she could see two familiar figures having a conversation. 

 

            By the window, Spike was talking with the assistant that looked over the library at night, Owlowiscious. “That’s strange,” Twilight whispered to herself, it wasn’t exactly very common for Spike to talk to him. The young mare leaned in a bit closer, hoping to catch something of whatever it was they were talking about.

 

            The owl just nodded.

 

            “Thanks Owlowiscious,” Spike smiled, and with that the bird lifted his wings and took off for the open window, ready for a good day’s sleep. The wyrm just smiled closing the shutters after the little nocturnal creature.

 

            “WAAAAAH! “ His attention was soon snapped back to the present as he heard a large crashing noise from behind him.

 

            “Ow!” Twilight moaned in pain as she continued to lying on her back. Trying to leaning over as far as she did on a flight of stairs was probably not one of her brightest ideas she had. She quietly rubbed her horn gently, trying to nurse the pain away.

 

            “Twilight, are you okay?” the young mare’s snapped wide open; slowly she looked at the young dragon that was looking over her fallen figure.

 

            “Um, yeah,” the unicorn smiled nervously, trying her hardest to get back onto her hooves. “So, um, what were you and Owlowiscious talking about?” Twilight asked with her back turned to her friend, not wanting to show him the deep shade of red on her face.

 

            “Me and O-Owlowiscious?” Spike looked around the room nervously, “Well, um…we were…just…” he racked his brain. Trying to think of what he could say to the young mare. “I was telling him about my birthday party yesterday… and that stupid bird, he didn’t even remember who I was.” he said mocking the owl’s “Who?”

 

            “You sure?” Twilight turned her head back to look at the wyrm with a confused look in her eyes.

 

            “Yep!” the dragon answered in his toothy grin.

 

            “Oh? Well okay then,” the young mare looked over her assistant, but something was still eating at her mind, “but, I could have sworn I heard-”

 

            Suddenly the room was filled with a low grumbling sound that which was emitted from deep within one of the figures that stood in the room. Twilight face started to turn red again; she realized that it was about breakfast time.

 

            “You hungry Twilight?” the wyrm asked. All his friend just lowered her head in defeat. “Well, good,” Spike smiled, “cause I already fixed up some breakfast.” the young mare’s ears perked up.

 

            “That sounds good.” Twilight rose her head up, giving her friend a smile. Her nose finally caught the whiff of fresh tea, hay-browns and grits. “That does smell really good.” she said, trotting towards the kitchen.

 

            “Okay, hope you enjoy it.”

 

            “You’re not going to eat with me, Spike?” the young mare turned her gaze back to her friend behind her.

 

            “Actually, I have some business to take care of this morning.” Spike answered as he made his way to the door of the library.

 

            “Well if you’re sure,” Twilight said as she continued her path to the source of the wondrous smell. “I’ll catch up with you later, alright.” she smiled back at her friend.

 

            “Will do Twilight,” Spike said opening the door. “Okay, I’ll see you later.”

 

            “Alright Spike, I’ll see you later,” Twilight heard the door shut. She sat herself on the stool, ready to fill up her stomach.

 

\---

 

            “Oh Spike, what would I do without you?” Twilight whistled a tune as she trotted her way through the streets of Ponyville, a full stomach always made for a good start to a brand new day. It was a nice day out, but right now she had other obligations. Their zebra friend, Zacora, had asked about some books on herbals and she was heading over there now to deliver them.

 

            “Maybe I should try to cook something to thank him sometime,” the young mare smiled, thoughts of her previous attempts at cooking flooding through her mind. The young mare sighed in defeat. “I need to find better cook books first.” she chuckled to herself.

 

            “Way to go Rainbow Dash that was your fastest time yet!”

 

            “That voice,” the young mare shook her head as she started to scan the area around her. “Could it of been?” she placed her hoof too her chin - it could have been that, but it also could have been her mind being distracted thanks to her previous thoughts.

 

            “Thanks Spike, but next time, I want to kick it up another notch.”

 

            That confirmed it, and by Rainbow Dash’s voice none the less. The young unicorn made trotted her way past the entrance of town and followed the direction that the voices seemed to coming from. Reaching the top of a hill Twilight stopped the open field below coming into view.

 

            Down below two people was setting up for their next round, both of which were familiar to the young unicorn that stood above them.

 

            “What’s Spike doing with Rainbow Dash?” Twilight asked herself as she lowered her figure to the grass under her hoofs. It was strange, the young dragon said he had some business, but why didn’t he mention it was with their friend Rainbow Dash. “That wasn’t really like him.” she scratched her head confusingly, keeping her violet eyes of the two below.

 

            “Are you ready Rainbow Dash?” Spike asked the young mare as she bent into position.

 

            “I was born ready!” Dash smiled.

 

            “Alright,” Spike lifted his hand into the air, “On your mark, get set. GO!” he slammed his thumb hard on the stop watch. In a rainbow flash, the blue Pegasi in front of him disappeared.

 

            Across the field, the flash of light made her way to the woods that surrounded them. Twilight was in awe as the flash ran into the forest. As soon as she was in, Dash had used one of the furthest trees and with her legs she bounced herself onto another tree. Within no time, the trees around them started shaking about by the force of the young mare. Nearly opposite the side she entered, the rainbow came zooming out of the forest stopping on the dime in front of the purple dragon.

 

            “ _Wow, Rainbow Dash that was amazing.”_ Twilight thought to herself, she must have been practicing for the upcoming Pegasi-triathlon that was coming up soon.

 

            “Well, don’t leave me… hanging Spike,” Dash looked over at the wyrm, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. “How did I…How did I do?”

 

            “R-right!” the young dragon said, shaking off the shock from what he had just witnessed, “It’s…its 8.78 seconds, EVEN BETTER THEN LAST TIME!!” he yellow in complete shock.

 

            “Awwww, yeah” the news to her hears gave her, her second wind, “That is so awesome!” she leapt into the air, giving herself a congratulatory wing spread of victory. “There will be no pony that can beat me now.”

 

            “Yep,” Spike smiled at the young mare, “Next month’s tournament is as good as yours!”

 

            Twilight was shocked at what she was witnessing. The atmosphere of the victory that her two friends had just created had been destroyed now. The young Pegasus’ wings drooped as her head hung low, her eyes looking upward at the dragon that had a near exact expression. “What’s going on?” Twilight thought to herself, she quietly crawled downward, closer to the two friends.

 

            “Oh, yeah, that’s right.” Rainbow Dash looked off to the side, feeling ashamed that she even asked Spike to even be out with her and timed her.

 

            “Y-yeah…” Spike said, his eyes falling to ground that he stood on. “BUT HEY!” Spike head snapped up, a huge smile placed on his face. “You’re Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!” he said, trying to change the atmosphere. “You’re not going to let something like that get you down are you?”

 

            “Of course not!” Rainbow Dash’s body sprung back to life, the energy she had lost was now refreshed. “I’ll win that tournament, don‘t you forget about it!”

 

            “Of course I won’t,” Spike smiled as he started to turn away from the young mare, Twilight ducked herself behind a boulder, her head looking around the large rock. “Now, I have some other stuff to take care of,” he said as he started to leave. “I’ll see you later Ok-”

 

            The young unicorn almost fell out from her hiding spot at the sight - she watched as her rainbow-mane friend wrapped her leg around her assistant’s neck, she let her own self lay her chin onto his head - the young dragon’s eyes fell to the ground.

 

            “Th-thanks Spike,” Dash said slowly, closing her eyes, “For everything… th-that is,” the unicorn couldn’t tell from her position, but it almost seemed as if she was trying to force back tears that were trying to accumulate.

 

            “y-yeah,” Spike eyes drifted downwards, looking at the hoof that belonged to one of the ponies with the most pride in Equestria.

 

            “What’s going on?” Twilight poked her head out further; unable to figure out what’s going on down there. “What’s going on between those two?” she said placing a hoof out from behind the boulder, knocking away some rocks loose. The young mare watched as the little rocks started a chain reaction down the hill with even bigger rocks.

 

            The dragon and Pegasus broke free as some rocks fell at their feet. Their eyes shot up to the hill, but there was no pony there. The two of them looked back at each other in confusion.

 

            Twilight sighed to herself, the sight of her books giving her comfort. Using the teleportation spell at the last minute, she just hoped that her friends hadn’t seen her. Her thoughts started to go over what she had just seen.

 

            “What was going on between those two?” Twilight asked herself as the way Dash and Spike was treating each other started to bug her. “That was just too strange.” she started to think it over for a minute or two. She sat herself onto her couch, hoping for a different position to see her thoughts, but her eyes snapped open as she felt the book carrier that she still had around her waist.

 

            “Oh no, Zacora!” she was so focused on her friends that she had totally forgotten why she was even near that place.

 

            Gathering her stuff she rushed out the door, galloping her way to the Everfree Forest.

 

            She was in such a rush; she didn’t even notice she ran past her assistant.

 

\----

 

            “Oh boy, that was a close one.” Twilight sighed as she made her way through the path of the dark forest. “I’m sure glad that Zacora wasn’t upset when I gave her those books.” she thought too herself as she looked around the Everfree Forest. It was actually a pretty quiet walk- it didn’t even seem the beasts that dwelled in the woods even cared for her. _That’s a good thing,_ Twilight smiled to herself as she reached the entrance of the forest.

 

            The sun gleamed brightly; Twilight raised a hoof over her eyes trying to ease the pain of switching from near dark to the shining bright light. As her eyes wondered under her hoof, her eyes went to the back side of a familiar cottage.

 

            “I wonder what Fluttershy is up to on this pretty day.” the purple unicorn smiled as she started to trot down to her friend’s house, she could hear the birds chirping away happily - her friend really did keep the animals of the forest happy.

 

            Twilight made her way over the bridge; she continued to smile as she reached the front door of the green home. As she reached the door, she raised her hoof on the door to announce her arrival to her friend.

 

            “N-no, you didn‘t have to come here,” the young mare’s hoof stopped only inches away from the door. “Th-that is, if you didn’t want too.” came the voice from inside.

 

            _Fluttershy?_ Twilight thought, pondering the situation. _Who is Fluttershy talking to in there?_

“No, that’s okay Fluttershy, I’m here to help you with anything that you need.” another voice spoke up from within the cottage.

 

            _Spike?_ Twilight shook her head as she instantly recognized the second voice, _what is he doing here at Fluttershy’s place._

 

            “Well, you didn’t have to come here,” Fluttershy voice spoke, “Angel here is all the help that I need.” Twilight leaned her ear to the door.

 

            “Oh, not a problem,” Spike said. “I’ll just stay and hangout for a while then.”

 

            “Well, that’s fine then.” Fluttershy softly said, but it became quiet.

 

            “H-have you told Twilight yet?”

 

            Twilight stared in shock at the nearby bush of roses; the house had become grimly quiet. _“Told Twilight?” Tell me what?_ The young unicorn thought as she positioned herself to hear the voices better.

 

            “No,” the young dragon’s answered sadly, “N-not yet at least.”

 

            “W-well, that’s okay,” the Pegasus’ spoke up from within the cottage. The home soon fell quiet again.

 

            _What is going on? Why hasn’t Spike told me anything?_ Twilight looked down at the ground under her hooves, trying to find the answers.

 

            “I-I’m g-g-going to miss you S-Spike.” Fluttershy spoke up, her voice starting to crack through the sound of her tears.

 

            “I’m going to miss you guys as well.”

 

            _Wait, miss us? Where is Spike going?_ Twilight started taking a few steps back away from the door of the cottages, her eyes stared glossed over at the entrance, her chest started to heave. _Why doesn’t he want me to know?_

 

            “Thanks Spike,” the young Pegasus’ voice spoke up again, “I‘ll never forget all you‘ve done for us.”

 

            “Thanks Fluttershy,” Spike slowly spoke. “I’ll never forget you guys either.”

 

            That was all the young unicorn on the outside could handle. As fast as her legs could carry her, she ran down the pathway of Fluttershy’s cottage and headed back to Ponyville. _What’s going on here?_ The thoughts continued to run throughout her mind, _what is it they don’t want me to know?_ The young unicorn continued her way through the streets and up to the Library.

 

            With the doors shut firmly behind her, the young mare entered her home. Within moments, her legs finally gave out, her lungs pumping erratically as she tried her hardest to catch her breath.

 

            As she continued to breathe deeply, the stuff that she had seen and heard started to replay into her mind. _Just what was Spike doing with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy?_ She thought, her body finally calming down, _and why doesn’t he want me to know?_ The young unicorn head fell down low; she didn’t know how to feel about her friends leaving her in the dark like this, especially the assistant she thought of like family to her.

 

            For the next few moments, she laid there on the floor - unsure of what to make of the situation at hand. Twilight just laid there, tears starting to accumulate in her eyes.

 

\---

 

            The rest of the day in the library continued on like it was just like any normal day, save for the missing of one hatchling helping out.

 

            Twilight decided that after what had happened earlier, it would have been best to close up the library a little early then what she usually would do. She decided it would be best to get her mind off of everything, so she started going to through the books that were still on the shelves.

 

            “Let’s see, ‘Everlasting breath’ I haven’t read that one in a long time.” the young mare said grabbing the blue-spine of the book with the arcane magic of her horn.

 

            She returned over by the window, her chair illuminated by the light of the moon that had started to peek from over the horizon. Twilight sat herself right down, opening the page up to the first chapter and she started to read.

 

            A few minutes went by, and the young mare was already lost in the words that were printed on the pages. As she read, her ears started to perk to a sudden noise from outside, but she paid it no head, she continued on with her reading.

 

            “Yeah, just go down that way and you will be able to find it.” Twilight’s head snapped up from the familiarity of the voice from outside, she placed the book down onto the table lamp that was laid beside her.

 

            “Spike?” she stepped off her chair and headed for the doors of her library. With a push she was welcomed by the cold air of the night sky. Her violet eyes looked around the door to see whom it was that had spoken earlier.

 

            Spike was just standing there, waving off to something that was pulling off down the road. Twilight looked up to see some sort of wooden cart that was being pulled into the opposite direction of their house - from here she couldn’t tell, but it seemed that the back was filled with packages.

 

            “Spike?” the young dragon jumped at the sound of his own name, “What are you doing Spike? Who was that, that just left?” Twilight asked the wyrm as her eyes stayed on the carriage that was pulling away.

 

            “O-oh, that?” Spike asked pointing to the cart, the young mare just nodded. “Oh, that as just some delivery pony, he had stopped here and asked for some directions.” the purple dragon answered with a smile.

 

            “Well, okay then,” Twilight said with a confused expression, “well, it’s late, why don’t you come on inside.”

 

            “Sure thing Twilight.” Spike smiled as he followed the young mare into the library. “I’m hungry!”

 

            “So um, Spike?” the young mare shut the door behind her.

 

            “Yeah, Twilight?” the dragon acknowledged his friend, not once looking back at her as he headed for the kitchen.

 

            “So, um, how was your day today?” she asked, following her friend into the kitchen.

 

            “Well, you know, same old, same old.” the young dragon shrugged as he rummaged around the lower cupboards.

 

            “Oh?” Twilight asked, shocked of his answer, “Oh, well, that’s okay,” she continued, her eyes drifting downward at her feet. “D-did you have fun?”

 

            “Ah, there it is- yeah, I had fun today Twilight.” Spike said, pulling out a large Sapphire out of the cupboard. “My precious,” the light in his green eyes sparkled as he looked at the gem - he started skipping next to the nearby table.

 

            “Oh, well, that’s good… I suppose,” the young mare watched as the wyrm opened his mouth, ready to take the biggest bite out of his dinner.

 

            “I-is, something the matter Twilight?” the dragon looked up at his friend, placing the mineral down onto the table. “You're not acting like yourself.”

 

            _I’m not acting like myself? You’re the one keeping secr-,_ but the young mare shook the thoughts from her head, _No, I’m just over exaggerating, Spike would never think of doing such things,_ she told herself.

 

            “I’m fine Spike,” the young mare put on a warm smile for her friend. “It’s just been a busy day here at the library, that’s all.” she lied.

 

            “Okay then,” the young dragon smiled back, “So, Whatcha going to do now Twilight?”

 

            “Oh, um,” Twilight looked away from her assistant, “Today was kind of busy, I thought that I would go ahead and hit the hay early tonight.”

 

            “Oh?” Spike said shockingly, “well, okay then.” he said, his facial expression becoming grim.

 

            “Spike? Is something wrong?” Twilight spouted up, taking complete notice of his sudden change of tone.

 

            “N-no, no,” the dragon cleared his throat, “I was just taken by surprise that’s all.” he said, putting on a huge grin.

 

            “Spike, are you sure you’re okay?” Twilight asked confusingly, she started walking over to her friend.

 

            “Y-yeah, Twilight, I’m okay.” he answered nervously, watching as his friend looked down at him.

 

            “You know Spike,” she said, lowering her head down to her assistant’s level. “If you ever need to talk to some pony, you know I will always here for you.” she nudged her head to the young dragon’s head.

 

            “Y-yeah,” the dragon slowly replied. “I-I know you’re always here for me, Twilight.” Spike reached his arms up, wrapping them around the unicorn’s neck.

 

            The two friends just stood there - for the next few moments, engulfed in each other’s embrace.

 

            “U-um, Spike?” Twilight was the first to break the silence, “You can let go of me now.” she said with a nervous smiled.

 

            “Oh? OH! S-sorry about that Twilight” the young dragon released her, letting the young unicorn free. As she pulled away, Twilight took notice of the dragon staring off to the side.

 

            “Spike?” Twilight asked softly, “Do you want me to stay up with you for a bit?”

 

            “N-nah,” Spike answered with a smile on his friend, “I actually feel really tired, I’m probably just going to hang out down here for a bit then head up to bed.”

 

            “Well, okay then,” she smiled as she started to walk out of the kitchen, “J-just, if you need me Spike, you know I wouldn’t be mad if you wanted to wake me up.” she said as she headed for the flight of stairs.

 

            “Thanks Twilight,” Spike said looking around the door up at his friend that moved upward, “I’ll be up there in a few minutes. Good night Twilight.”

 

            “Good night Spike. I‘ll see you in the morning.” she said, watching as the little purple head disappear around the corner. She continued to ascend the flight of stairs until she stopped.

 

            Looking over to her shoulder she looked at the shelves of book that continued to move to the right, following the path of the steps. “Well, just in case, I’ll read a little bit before he comes to bed.” with a flick of her magic, a book quietly floated off the self and started to follow her as she went into their conjoined room.

 

…

 

            Twilight laid in her bed, a lamp beside her turned on, she continued to read along with the cold breeze of the night sky. Getting herself comfortable in her comforter, she turned the page and started the next chapter of her book.

 

            Glancing over at the clock, she started to worry about her little assistant that was still moving around downstairs. Since she started to read, nearly an hour and a half had already passed.

 

            “Maybe I should go and check up on him,” Twilight murmured to herself, “just to make sure he is ok-”

 

            Her back suddenly tensed up, a wave of heat quickly washing over her body - the same that it did just the night before. Twilight’s body started to shiver, just at the touch of the heat - she could feel the sweat start to accumulate, and start to drip down the back of her neck.

 

            _Again?_ the young mare thought, _What is with this sudden burst of he-_

 

            The young mare’s eyes snapped, a sudden flash of light catching her attention from outside her window. Though just as the night before, just as soon it appeared, it was soon gone, disappeared into the night sky. But something about tonight was different for the young mare.

 

            _Wait a minute,_ Twilight though, bringing herself closer to the window, looking out to Luna’s night sky, _Something about this feels rather familiar, but from what?_ She questioned herself. It was different from the night before, because now she was entirely awake, something about that heat and flash of light… she had seen it before. _But where?_ She wondered.

 

            The doorknob that lead to the room suddenly started to jiggle. In a flash, as fast as her arcane magic could move her, Twilight quickly turned her light out, placed the book to the side of her bed - In a rush, despite her sweating, she quickly threw comforter over her body, and with a hoof she dug a little hole in blanket so that she could watch the door.

 

            The door slowly opened, a figure slowly looked around to see if there was any life.

 

            “Twilight?” the figure spoke to the darkened room, “Are you asleep?” he asked.

 

            Twilight tried her hardest not too move, she just kept her eyes through the whole on the dragon that slowly took a step into their room.

 

            “Boy am I tired.” Spike yawned as he stretched his arms out. With a sluggish movement, the young dragon started to make his way across the room and too his little pallet.

 

            _Spike, if you’re that tired, then why didn’t you come to bed earlier?_ Twilight thought, worried for her friends health. _What were you doing down there?_ Her thoughts suddenly went back to the day she had witnessed. _Just what is going on Spike?_

 

            “I’ll just take a little nap for now,” Spike spoke to none in particular. “It will be okay,” he crawled up into his little box, and started to pull the blanket over his body to keep warm.

 

            _Spike?_ The young mare continued to watch her friend as he made his way into a comfortable position.

 

            A few minutes had finally gone by - Twilight had not once taken her eyes off of the young dragon. She watched as his chest started to move - she couldn’t help but notice that there was some sort of rhythm to it. Her eyes drifted away from the dragon’s head, and moved to his moving chest. As she watched it rise and fall, her eyes started to feel heavy. She tried to catch herself, but with each falling of her eyelids, they became harder and harder to raise.

 

            Soon, the young unicorn found herself falling asleep - her breathing falling to the same rhythm as the wyrm that laid on the floor beside her.

 

\---

 

            “I wonder just what is going on with Spike.” Twilight asked herself as she quietly moved herself around the library - making sure not to wake the dragon in question himself.

 

            An hour or so had already passed by since Twilight woke up, and Celestia’s sun was well on its way over the horizon. Her young assistant was still asleep as to where he fell, seemingly undisturbed during the previous night. She decided to let him sleep in that day, deciding to go ahead and open the library up.

 

            But as the minutes passed by, the young mare’s mind returned to the events of what had occurred the previous day.

 

            “I would ask him, myself.” Twilight said, placing the book she read the night before back onto the shelf. “But, that would mean that I would have to tell him I spied on him when he was with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy yesterday.” she sighed, as she thought about telling him what she had seen.

 

            “No, no,” she stomped her hoof. “That is an invasion of privacy.” she stated finally making up her mind. “I will lose his trust if I tell him that. And as I have already learned, it’s that losing a friend’s trust is the fastest way to lose a friend-”

 

            “FOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!”

 

            “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

 

            The frightened unicorn soon found herself falling into her own bookshelf. All genres, which she had spent most of the morning reorganizing, were soon falling onto the young mare’s horn as she laid sprawled out on the floor from the impact. As the final book hit its mark, Twilight gradually looked upward at the young mare that had spooked her.

 

            “Hey Twilight, what are you doing laying down on the job?” the young earth pony smiled at her friend.

 

            “Good morning Pinkie Pie,” Twilight sighed in defeat, the books that covered her body were soon engulfed by the arcane magic, each one returning to their pre-assigned spot on the walls of the library.

 

            “So, what were you talking about?” Pinkie Pie asked with her infamous Pinkie keen smile of hers.

 

            “Oh? That?” Twilight looked around nervously around the room, “It was, it was nothing.”

 

            “Oh, Okie Dokie Loki then.” the party pony cocked her head smiling.

 

            “Wait a minute!” Twilight looked back at her friend as she rose to her feet. “Pinkie Pie, what are you doing here?” she asked.

 

            “I’m here to see Spike, silly” Pinkie Pie laughed.

 

            “SPIKE?” Twilight jumped, her magic nearly ripping all the books off the shelf. “W-what are you a-a-and Spike planning to do today?” she nervously spoke, hoping to of sounded nonchalantly.

 

            “Oh that?” Pinkie Pie took a moment to think about it. “We’re just going to-”

 

            “Pinkie Pie?” the heads of the room turned to the top of the stairs that lead to the young unicorn’s bed room. “What are you doing here? I thought I was going to meet you are Sugar Cube Corner?” the young dragon asked as he made his way down the steps, he was moving almost as sluggish as he did the night before.

 

            “Well yeah, but I wanted to come here and surprise you,” the earth pony answered. “So... SURPRISE!” Pinkie Pie smiled.

 

            “Spike!” the young mare caught herself calling out to her assistant, her two friends turned to look back at her. “Um, um, y-you were sound asleep a couple of minutes ago when I last checked up on you.” she stuttered out of her mouth. “Are you sure you want to get out right now? You know, it might not be good for your health.” she asked, in a vain attempt to change the mood, but her eyes still glued onto the young dragon‘s movements.

 

            “Nah,” the young dragon smirked as he hopped off the last step, “I can always take a nap later, Twilight.”

 

            “I-I don’t know, I don‘t want you to fall down somewhere in town…” she said with a worried expression, still worried for her friend. “What do you think Pink-” she said turning to her friend, “Pinkie? Are you okay?”

 

            The earth pony’s mane sprung back to life, returning to her infamous cotton candy-like style - the bright colors returned to her body as her eyes looked over at the unicorn friend that called her out of her daze.

 

            “Yes Twilight,” Pinkie Pie smiled nonchalantly over at friend. “I’m fine.”

 

            “Well,” the young unicorn smiled nervously, “okay then, I suppose.” she turned at the assistant that stood in front of them.

 

            “So, um, can I go?” Spike looked up at the librarian with a confused look.

 

            “Well sure,” Twilight smiled, “Just be careful, alright. If you need too, just come back home, okay?”

 

            “Alright.” Spike smiled as he headed near to the pink earth pony, his second wind seemed to of kicked in. “Come on Pinkie Pie!” he said, the two of them making their way to the front of the library - Twilight couldn’t help, but notice, that Pinkie Pie seemed to of lost a bit of her usual pep.

 

            “Have fun you two,” Twilight spurted out, out of worry.

 

            “Will do!” the wyrm spoke out as he reached for the doors. “I’ll bring back some cupcakes tonight, I promise.” he said, peeking his head around the door one more time.

 

            “Alright,” Twilight smiled, “I’ll look forward to those.” with that, the doors were shut.

 

            After a moment, Twilight’s expression started to soften as her eyes started to sink to the floor. Again, she had been left alone; no pony would tell her what was going on. She felt like she was being betrayed; worst part was that, Spike himself was trying to reject her the most.

 

            “Just, what is going on with everybody lately.” she spoke; wiping away tears that started accumulate in her eyes.

 

            A minute went by before the young mare moved from her position. She started to return to the books in her library, hoping to get her mind off what was going on.

 

            For the rest of the morning, Twilight continued to redo the organization of her books. Alone. She only had only the sounds of the books themselves as she placed them all into their places for company.

 

\---

 

            There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, the sun bared down on the small town with its warm glow; but to Twilight, it couldn’t have been even gloomier as she walked herself around town.

 

            “It’s just too quiet in the Library right now,” she sighed in heavy defeat to no pony in particular. She had talked herself into coming out, telling herself that it was for the fresh air; but the truth was, she just didn’t want to be alone right this minute.

 

            She made her way through the streets, her eyes not once looking up at any pony that were on the streets. Twilight didn’t mind though, she didn’t feel like speaking to her if any of them came over. With a heavy sigh, she continued on her undesignated path - that was until something made her ear perk up.

 

            “CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS YAY!”

 

            Twilight’s head shot up into the air as she heard the three very familiar young voices echo through the air. _Those girls!_ Twilight couldn’t help but laugh. As she thought on it for a moment, she started to wonder to herself. _Perhaps I should go check on them, maybe today those three will find their true talents,_ and she laughed as she started to trot to where the voices sounded like they were coming from.

 

            Twilight made her way off the path; she started to sink herself in the alley between two houses. As she made her way over a barrel, she easily notice the familiar capes flying in the wind, as probably Ponyville’s most active fillies zoomed right past the exit of the ally that she was in.

 

            “Okay girls, what are we going to do today to get our cutie marks?” the orange filly spoke up, setting up her scooter as she prepared to rocket them forward in a moment’s notice if necessary. Scootaloo looked back to her friends that sat in the wagon that was connected to the back of her ride.

 

            “ooo, ooo, I know,” the unicorn nearly leapt out of her seat as she waved her hooves into the air like a mad mare, “let’s try tiger taming!” she said with her innocent smile.

 

            “I don’t know Sweetie Belle,” Scootaloo said, her eyes drifting to the side as she thought about proclamation. “Where would we find tigers during this time of the year,” she stated with a wondering look, “I don’t think the zoo is opened right now, and there isn’t a circus going on the last I checked.”

 

            “Oh…” Sweetie Belle sighed as she slide down into her seat, depressed that tiger taming would have to wait until another day.

 

            “Ah know!” the other pony in the wagon spoke up. “We could all be volunteer Fire ponies!” Apple bloom said with a smile.

 

            “Didn’t we already tried that?” Scootaloo asked, “I remember there being a lot of tree sap.”

 

            “We did?” Apple bloom asked, trying to remember the incident. “Oh we did, Ah remember now!” she said looking back at her friends. “Those fire ponies couldn’t get that tree sap out of their manes for a long time.” she said sadly. The three little fillies dropped their heads in shame, the thoughts of being blank flanks forever coursing through their heads.

 

            _Oh girls,_ Twilight giggled, _maybe I can help steer them into the right direction today_ , and she smiled as she took a step forward. “My little Pon-!”

 

            “GIRLS WAIT UP!!”

 

            _THAT VOICE!_ The hidden unicorn’s eyes went wide in shocked as the familiar voice rang through her ears.

“Spike!” piped up the earth pony from the wagon. “You made it!” Apple bloom said.

“Well of course!” the young dragon smiled at the fillies that looked at him. “I said I would help you crusade today, and here I am.” Spike said reached into the pocket-like pouch on his hip. “I even have a list of all sorts of activities for you girls to try today to get your cutie marks.” he smiled as he pulled out a scroll.

 

            _Spike, even the Cutie Mark Crusaders,_ Twilight lowered her head to the ground, _just what is going on?_ She lifted her eyes back to the group of four; she made sure that she hadn’t been noticed yet.

 

            “Cool!” Sweetie Belle spoke up as she looked over the long list of different activities, some of which they had never even thought of doing before.

 

            “Kinda weird y’all wanna help us out Spike,” Apple bloom looked away from the list as she eyed the wyrm. “Thanks though.”

 

            “All, well you know.” the young dragon nervously scratched the back of his head as he smiled. “You guys are sisters of my friends,” he smiled at the three fillies, “I wanna do whatever I can do to help you guys out.” he said bringing his arm back down to the side… it suddenly caught the hidden unicorn’s attention.

 

            _Spike! What happened to your arm!_ the young mare caught herself from speaking those words. The right forearm of the purple dragon had been bandaged up; a good size of red stained the white cloth. _Did something happen to you Spike?_ The young mare called out into her mind, knowingly no one could hear her thoughts. _Spike? Spike? SPIKE?_ Her inner thoughts yelled, worried for her longest friend.

 

            “Well, Alrighty then,” Apple bloom smiled at the older dragon, none of the Cutie Mark Crusaders even seemed to notice of his right arm. “Come on in!” she smiled as she and the white unicorn slid over and made room for the dragon to seat.

 

            Spike smiled and obliged, crawling himself into the wagon he sat himself down next to the two young fillies, all three sharing a smile at each other.

 

            “Oh, no!” the three heads snapped back to look at the voice. “I’m not pulling all three of you!”  Scootaloo grunted, crossing her hooves over her chest - her friends were one story, but a third person was not something that she agreed to… she wouldn’t get the speed that she desired.

 

            “Please~” the two fillies spoke up as they looked at their Pegasus’ friend with pleading eyes for the dragon. “Spike can even get us into places that normally we wouldn’t allow to go in.” Apple bloom stated. Spike sweated dropped, he started to actually think that maybe was the worst idea he had ever came up with.

 

            “Fine!” she grunted, but Scootaloo smiled, what her friends said was true. “You best hold on Spike!” she said, her little wings coming alive as the scooter started to move. In a split second, the scooter came to life, and the group of four was moving down the streets of Ponyville in a blinding speed.

 

            Though no pony else witnessed the startup of the scooter. The only soul that was anyway near them had already left, she just ran right back home with tears in her eyes.

 

\----

 

            “Just what should I do?” Twilight called out to no pony in particular. “I know I should just ask him!” she said stopping to look at the floor.  “But would Spike even tell me?” eyes drifted to her writing desk, where an open scroll laid, ready to be used.

 

            She even contemplated to even write to Princess Celestia, but she wouldn’t be even able to send out the letter. Spike, after all, was her only source to get to the princess in an instant. She could send it by mail, but even then, by the time it arrives to the Princess’ castle, everything would be too late. Twilight couldn’t even think straight, all thoughts returning to events that had lead up to that moment.

 

            “Spike, just what is going on?” Twilight stopped and looked down at her hooves, “W-why?” the tears started to form at her eyes again. “Why won’t you tell me, Spike?” she fell to the ground, the tears from her eyes started to flood down her cheeks. She cried herself in her room, alone, unsure of what to make of the situation.

 

            Everything that the young mare had learned about friendship was being tested just on this. Honesty? Spike wasn’t being honest; he was keeping secrets from her. Kindness? Why would some pony or someone do this to someone that they knew for all their life, they must have known the pain it caused to one. Generosity? He was keeping everything to himself; he didn’t even come to her when he had apparently injured himself. Laughter? Sure he laughed with her, but she wasn’t laughing, who in their right mind would laugh at something like this. Loyalty? Spike wasn’t here, he was elsewhere, and he wasn’t with her right now - not trying to console her or anything. Magic? …

 

            “Me…” she slowly spoke through her tears. “D-did…Did I do something Spike?” her eyes moved to the bed the young dragon had always slept in. “Did…Did I do something that made you not love me anymore?” she softly spoke, looking at the box.

 

            Without even moving any part of her body, she engulfed the little pallet in her arcane magic. It slowly slide over to her fallen figure, she couldn’t even put any effort into it. As it came closer, the young mare reached out to it, her leg quivering as it lifted into the air. With one motion she grasped it in her hoof, pulling the bed closer to her body. Her eyes, cheeks stained with her tears, looked inside.

 

            It was just a normal pallet, inside of it was the blanket and pillow that help the wyrm go to sleep; but what was important to her wasn’t that stuff, it was the box itself.

 

            It was the same box that the young dragon was in when Twilight first laid eyes on him, the first box he had when she got her cutie mark, the first box Spike had when Twilight had been taken in as the Sun Princess’ personal protégé. It was the box that Spike’s dragon egg was placed in the day he was born.

 

            Sure, Twilight didn’t know where in Equestria these eggs had come from, she didn’t even know what had happened to the mothers that had laid the eggs. No, it wasn’t that she didn’t know - Twilight just simply didn’t care.

 

            Spike barely knew his kind, the dragons, and he certainly didn’t ever know his mother, Twilight hatched him. The young dragon never seemed to care much for finding out about the dragon‘s that made his egg, all he seemed to care about was Twilight herself.

 

            The young mare looked at the box again, the tears streaming down her face.

 

            She remembered those nights, every one of those nights. It was a part of being a student at the school, even if she was under the Princess’ wing, she wouldn’t be treated any different than any of the other students that had attended the classes.

 

            When she had first started going to the school for gifted unicorns the young mare had countless sleepless nights, but they weren’t because of her studies as she thought they would.

 

            Her nights were spent mostly taking care of the young dragon that she had hatched during her tests, after all he was just a baby, even back then. She would feed him, clean him, stay up all night in order to try to get him to sleep… only for him to wake up minutes later - then the cycle would start all over.

 

            It was the hardest thing she ever had to do: she had all the work Celestia would assign her; she had the assignments that her regular teachers would give her; then in the middle of everything she had to take care of a defenseless child, and teach him everything that she could. It was a tough schedule for an adult to handle, much less for a little filly as such as she was

 

            But, something happened one day that had made it all worth it, at least to her…

 

            “ _Twi…light…”_

 

            If she had any emotional barriers left, they had all crumbled. Tears erupted from the young mare’s eyes, flooding the floor and falling into the dragon’s box. She felt herself coughing and her chest heaving with each breath she took, as the minutes passed by, she finally felt like she was going to be sick, but all she wanted to do was cry.

 

            She squeezed the egg box closer to her chest; it just caused her to cry even more tears. The box was no substitute, and the young mare knew it, she wanted to hug the real thing, she wanted to cry into his shoulders.

 

            “Spike!” she cried, “Why won’t you talk to me, Spike?” she said, curling her body around the box, just like when Spike would get sick and she would wrap around him to comfort him. “Spike? What did I do? What did I do to deserve this?” she cried some more, forcing vomit down as she tried not to release the vile into her most treasured box. For a few minutes the young mare continued to weep.

 

            “Twilight?”

 

            The young unicorn slowly lifted her head towards the door that lead down to the main part of her home.

 

            “Twilight? Are you here?”

 

            “Spike?” Twilight asked to none in particular, she slowly made it up to her hooves, her legs quivering under the weight of her body.

 

            “Twilight?” the young dragon called out in the empty library.

 

            “I’ll…I’ll be down in a minute Spike” Twilight sniffled a tear, unsure if the young dragon even heard her voice from below.

 

            Turning back around she looked down at the mess she made. With her horn glowing as it came to life, she started cleaning, returning things to how they were before then. Though not as strong when her emotions were in checked, she was able to clean all evidence as best as she could, the tear stained rug cleaned thanks to a spell learned from before. She turned to leave the room, but that was until the mirror caught her attention.

 

            Her hair had become a mess after what had been happening, not even minutes ago. Her violet eyes surrounded by the blood shot veins, where she had cried herself dry on the floor. Her own cheeks, just like the floor itself, seemed to be stained because of the tears that she had been shedding. The young mare’s eyes slowly drifted to the door, as she thought of who it was that was looking for, she could feel the tears start again. With a heavy deep breath, she let the arcane magic flow around her body.

 

            Her main was returned to normal, the easiest part of her to fix. Just as like with the floor, she used a similar spell she had learned on her cheeks, also like the floor, there wasn’t even evidence left over of her tears. Her eyes themselves were of a different nature, unlike her skin and hair, these were very vital to one pony - which a probable chance of injuring herself, especially in the condition she was in, it was just too risky.

 

            With another deep breath, she let the magic flow over her face. She placed a spell on her eyes, as she opened her eyes again; they were seemingly back to normal. Though she knew that they were still bloodshot, to others that would look at her, they would never know the difference. With another deep breath, the young mare let out another grim sigh as she walked over to the door.

 

            “Twilight?” the voice called out again from the first floor. With a deep breath the young unicorn slowly pushed the door open.

 

            “I-I’m coming Spike.” Twilight’s voice cracked, with a shake of her mane she started to clear her throat as she made her way down the steps.

 

            “Oh, There you are Twilight!” the wyrm smiled as he poked his head out of the kitchen, “I was getting kind of worried you weren’t here.” he said as he made his way to the bottom of the stair way.

 

            Twilight’s face grimaced, but was able to return back to normal before anyone would take notice. “S-so, how was Pinkie Pie’s place?” she asked, her eyes already pinned on the bandages that were on his arm.

 

            “Oh, well, you know…” he chuckled softly, “It was a day with Pinkie Pie!”

 

            “I’ll bet,” the young mare smiled a bit, but her eyes never left the stained cloth. “So…what happened to your arm?” she tried to ask the young dragon nonchalantly, hoping not too show the worry that was going through her mind.

 

            “Oh! This?” he asked, pointing to the cloth on his arm. “While making cupcakes with Pinkie Pie today, I…uhhh…accidentally nicked myself with the knife.” he chuckled, embarrassed of telling his friend that. “Kind of ruined the batch of cupcakes that we were baking though.” he joked.

 

            “Spike! Are you okay?” the young mare’s heart nearly leapt out of her chest, “How badly did you cut yourself?” she trotted over to her friend, she looked down at the clothed covered arm of her friend.

 

            “Not too deep… I don’t think…” he said looking at the red stain that was breaking through the white cloth. “But, it still kind hurts a little.” he sighed, with a grim smile.

 

            “Spike!” the young mare said, turning around and trotting up the stair way. “I’ll go get the medical kit, I’ll be back down here in a second.” she shouted as she ran into their bedroom.

 

            “Al…alright,” Spike replied grimly, soft enough to where his voice fell onto deaf ears - his eyes stayed glued on the cloth on his arm, his eyes were half open. Grabbing his arm and placing it to the side, his eyes shot back up to where the unicorn had disappeared too. The young dragon winced in pain as his arm started to throb once again.

 

            Within no time the unicorn ran back down, the medical box floating in air behind her. She unwrapped the bandages and started to look over the wound on the dragon’s arm.

 

            _Well, it doesn’t seem too deep;_ Twilight looked over the gash in detail. _Maybe a little agitated, but nothing too serious,_ she noticed there seemed to be more fresh blood still trying to come through. She took a deep breath as she looked into the eyes of the young dragon.

 

            “Alright Spike,” the young smiled at him, “This is probably going to hurt a bit.” as she said that, a black bottle was levitated over the air, right above the wounded arm of the dragon.

 

            “O-o-okay!” the young dragon shuddered, tightly he shut his eyes closed, waiting for the pain.

 

            The young unicorn poured the peroxide onto the young dragon’s arm, Spike hissing at the pain that it caused him. Twilight smiled grimly as she started using a cotton swab to clean up, she was greeted by more hissing as she was accidentally hitting the more tender parts of his arm. The room grew quiet; the only noise was that of the dragon as the young unicorn continued with her healing.

 

            Twilight couldn’t help but to feel a little nostalgic about this. She started to remember cleaning the dragon whenever he was injured, usually when he was being a noisy baby dragon and explored her personal bedroom library study. After each time she would either clean a cut, or kissed a boo-boo on the young dragon’s head, she couldn’t help but smiled, as after she took care of him, he would thank him with his loving affection of her.

 

            Twilight’s expression grew grim; those good memories were blocked out by the memories of present events that had taken over the course of the last two days.

 

            “Twilight?” the young mare’s eyes looked back to the dragon, “Are you okay, “his expression said he was really worried for her.

 

            “Yeah Spike,” she answered bleakly, “I’m okay…” she lied with a depressing sigh.

 

            A few more moments passed, and the young mare started to wrap up the dragon’s arm back up with fresh bandages.

 

            “You know Spike…” Twilight spoke, not looking at the dragon. “If you had returned home earlier, we wouldn’t have to worry about this wound by now…”

 

            “I know…” Spike answered. “But, I was on my way back after the incident happened,” he tried to convince her “but I was met by the town’s Cutie Mark Crusaders.”

 

            “You were…” Twilight looked up to look at the young dragon in the eyes. “How are those little ponies.” she asked, not wanting to reveal that she saw the whole thing earlier.

 

            “They’re good,” Spike smiled, “They tried talking me into crusading with them today,” he sighed, “Those fillies are really persistent when it comes to that stuff, they just wouldn‘t take no as an answer.”

 

            “Really?” she patiently asked, looking down at the dragon’s arm again. _“Liar!”_ was what she really wanted to say. “You know you should have come straight back here.” she scolded the wyrm.

 

            “I know Twilight…” Spike’s eyes drifted away from the young mare. “I’m really sorry.”

 

            “I forgive you Spike. Just next time, come back home” Twilight spoke. “Alright?”

 

            “Okay.” he smiled softly as he watched the young mare finish up his arm.

 

            “Okay Spike, that should do it.” the young mare smiled as she put away the rest of the bandages, giving the young assistant a smile.

 

            “Thanks,” Spike placed his arm to the side, grabbing it with his other hand he winced in pain.

 

            “Spike!” the young mare stomped her hoof. “You know better than to do that, the pain will never go away if you keep messing with it.”

 

            “Sorry Twi … “the young dragon turned his head from his friend, his expression seemed grim, “I’ll try to be more careful…” he said, it almost seemed like he was about to cry.

 

            “Hey, hey, come now Spike.” Twilight leaned her head down to the wyrm’s level. “I’m not mad,” she smiled, “I just worry about you that’s all.”

 

            “I know…” Spike spoke, “Thanks!” he turned back around, wrapping his arms around the mare’s leg, causing the young mare to jump a bit, but she soon relaxed his arms.

 

            “It‘s not a problem Spike,” she smiled, returning the hug by wrapping her other leg around the dragon, “It’s not a problem at… all,” the young mare could feel her heart rate start to accelerate, trying to fight back tears, memories started again to play in her mind.

 

            Twilight was confused now; she didn’t know how to feel. One moment, it seemed as if Spike wanted nothing to do with her; the next minute, it was like he was back when she was just a foal, a child that always wanted to stay at his mother’s side. As if the dragon that was with her friends those days, and the dragon that was attached to her leg weren’t even the same being.

 

            Twilight tossed away those thoughts from her mind. True she didn’t understand the situation, but as of this moment, she didn’t care. She just wanted to spend a little bit of alone time with her little dragon.

 

            For the next few moments, the two longest friends just stayed wrapped up in each other’s embrace. Neither making either kind of motion for the other to release them. They just kept holding onto each other, for as long as they could.

 

            “Hey Twilight!” the young assistant lifted his head as he broke away from the mare. “How about we go eat those cupcakes now?” Spike smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

 

            “Cupcakes?” the young mare looked at him in confusion. “I thought you said the cupcakes were ruined?” Twilight asked as her eyes followed the young dragon.

 

            “Aw, come on Twi,” Spike said, peaking his head around the door. “I was with Pinkie Pie,” he smiled at the young mare. “Did you honestly think we were only just going to bake one batch of cupcakes?” he asked, turning back around and returned to the kitchen.

 

            “No…I suppose not.” the young smiled as she followed the young dragon into the kitchen. “Leave some for me, okay Spike.”

 

\----

 

            The remaining night continued as both friends enjoyed the presence of each other’s company, both of them enjoying the remaining cupcakes.

 

            Glancing back over the side of the book she had been reading, the young mare couldn’t help but giggle as she saw her young assistant’s head bobbing up and down. _He is still a baby dragon after all,_ she laughed to herself, as her eyes moved to the window, taking notice of the moon’s position in the sky.

 

            “Hey Spike, how about we call it a night, and head off to bed?” Twilight looked back down to the wyrm with a soft smile.

 

            “W-what?” the young dragon jumped up to his feet, “B-But I’m not tired!” the dragon argued, shaking his head, attempting to shake the sleep from his eyes.

 

            “SPIKE!” the young mare’s horn started to glow bright, “You’re still a baby dragon, and you need your sleep.” the young dragon before her was incased by the glow of her arcane magic.

 

            “Come on, Twilight,” the young dragon complained as he floated off against his will, “I’m not,” he broke off for a moment, a low yawn escaping from his mouth. “Sleepy…” he finished as he felt his body being placed onto the back on the young mare.

 

            “No use arguing about this, Spike,” the young mare turned back to look over her shoulder, “It’s bed time,” she said with a smile.

 

            “O-okay than…” Spike’s voice slowly drifted off, his eyes slowly becoming too heavy to keep open - Twilight let out a soft giggle as she started to make her way up the stairs into their conjoined bedroom.

 

            As she stepped through the open door, with a slight movement of her horn, the young mare easily levitated the young dragon off of her back and over to his pallet.

 

            “OUCH!” the purple dragon jerked up from his bed, grasping the side of his arm that was bandaged up.

 

            “Spike, are you okay?” the young unicorn shuffled to where the dragon sat, her eyes quickly scanning over his figure. “I didn’t mean to hurt you!” she started to stare at the wyrm’s arm, checking to see if there was any sign of fresh blood.

 

            “No, I’m okay Twilight,” Spike looked up at the unicorn, grasping his arm, “I think I just placed my arm into a bad position, that’s all,” he said with a smile.

 

            “Are you sure you are okay, Spike?” the young mare looked back down at her assistant, than they moved towards to the door that the two of them just came through “I could go downstairs and get some more-”

 

            “Twilight!” the young mare’s head snapped back to the young dragon. “I said, ‘I’m fine’”

 

            “Well then… if you‘re sure…”

 

            “Yes, I’m good,” Spike looked up at her with a confusing gaze, “You worry too much, Twilight” he said with a smile.

 

            _Of course I worry, you goof._ “Well okay,” the young mare sighed as she started to move around the dragon, and headed for her bed. “I think after a long day like today, I think it’s best if we get some sleep.” she lifted back the covers and hopped into her bed.

 

            “Okay…” a soft sigh escaped from the dragon’s mouth, the young unicorn turned back around to look at the dragon, but he had turned his head away from her.

 

            “Spike?” Twilight softly spoke, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

            “Yeah!” Spike snapped his head back, looking at the young mare with a huge grin, “I guess, I’m just more tired than I thought I was,” with a flash, the young dragon pulled his cover over his body, and started to curl up into a little ball.

 

            “Okay than,” Twilight sighed in relief before she placed her head down onto her pillow; her arcane magic grasped a hold of her quilt. “Good night, Spike…” she said, covering her body, moving herself into a comfortable position.

 

            “Goodnight, Twilight…” the young dragon yawned slowly.

 

            “I’ll see you in the morning,” Twilight smiled as she watched the young dragon on the floor slowly drift off into sleep - which she had soon joined.

 

…

 

            “Twilight?”

 

            “Mmmm…”

 

            “Twilight?”

 

            “Mmm…” the young mare stirred in her sleep, trying to block out the world.

 

            “Twilight?”

 

            “What is it? Spike?” the young mare sighed in defeat, turning her body over, she slowly opened her eyes to the young assistant that stood by the side of her bed.

 

            “Can I sleep with you?”

 

            The young unicorn’s eyes went wide as her upper body flung itself upward as the full meaning of what the young dragon had said

**Author's Note:**

> Written before the whole Alicorn Twilight thing. This story was about Spike having to go to sleep for 100 years. Spike didn't want that as it meant that his friends would die, so he forces himself awake near the end...at the cost of his health - since he doesn't want to leave Twilight.  
> It's up to twilight to have to decide to say good bye, as she uses a sleeping spell to force him asleep.


End file.
